


Neon Gaim Evangelion

by Kikansha



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim, Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3877477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikansha/pseuds/Kikansha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite the war of the angels raging on, Shinji and company are tossed into the world of Helheim and Armored Riders to fight a different fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 01: Fate

Whatever sitting in the Entry Plug, or in the combat simulator on some occasions did for Asuka, Shinji had none of that. In addition to that, how could it? She enjoyed piloting Unit 02 whenever she had the chance; and that was just Asuka being Asuka. Shinji had always decided he had it worse. He barely knew his mother, and his father pretty much viewed him as an employee of NERV; No, even less. Even when he could get away from his father, Misato wasn't the greatest caretaker in the world, even to herself. She was a fine commander by day, but by night she would drink away any shame or inhibitions she had in her. Even when she was a sober person, she wasn't all that built to care for him. 

Shinji sighed and let the LCL flow through his lungs. There was no escaping his current position. He had the chance to say 'No' at the very beginning, but how could he let a bleeding, clearly injured Rei take his place in the cockpit? Any other choice would have haunted him for the rest of his life. Sometimes, however, he would still debate what he would do if he could return to that moment in time. 

At last, the shut down indicator began beeping and the orange liquid drained into the pool below; Shinji coughing up whatever was left in his mouth. The sliding door to the plug finally hissed and slid into its open position as he climbed out. Stepping into the cool air while wearing the somewhat damp plugsuit made things seem a little colder than what they actually were, but he had gotten used to it over the past few months. The slight 'shlick' noise that occurred when he touched down on the tile echoed around the room, only occupied by the humming machines and quiet, sleeping Eva Units.

It took Shinji about ten minutes to dry off the remaining droplets of LCL and change back into his normal clothing. Throwing the dampened piloting gear down a metal laundry hatch to be cleaned, he quietly stepped out into the hallway, seeing Asuka already changed and walking to the parking lot to be picked up by Misato. Quickly and without a word, he followed.

Shinji drowned out whatever the conversation was in the car; He had other things to worry about. Not only had it only been about a week since Asuka has arrived and the subsequent assault on the transport ships by the sixth angel, one could easily look to the east of the city and still spot a massive, grey, 'dead' octahedron being dissembled and transported away. It had to be at least the height of a skyscraper. These were the things he has to fight to have the people he knew look at him in a positive light.

"Alright, everyone out." Misato instructed as they arrived in the parking garage closest to the apartment. Shinji, still lost in thought, couldn't hear a word. "Shinji?" Misato looked at him again as he snapped out of his daydream; or maybe a 'day-nightmare'.

"Sorry." He whispered as he climbed out of the blue vehicle and onto the concrete. The beeping of cars honking their horns and the drone of the occasional passing train droned throughout the street as the group walked upstairs to the apartment. It was a rather small place, only having a main room or two, a bathroom, and a few bedrooms. (Maybe you could count Pen-Pen's 'room' as a feature, but it wasn't really.) Shinji walked inside after letting Misato and Asuka pass by before him and immediately want to his room.

The room was small, like all of the others. There was a bed, a nightstand, and a window to name all of its distinguishing features. On the nightstand lay a pair of ear buds connected to Shinji's comfort object, the S-DAT. It was only a small music player slightly more advanced than the average Walkman at the time, and Shinji only ever owned and listened to one tape on it, but it made him feel as much at home as he could get for his situation. 

Track 26 ended as 'Blue Legend' faded out. Shinji, in a machine-like state, pressed the "PREV." button twice. After a few whirs, "You Are the Only One" faded in and began to play as he closed his eyes. The sun had set about half an hour ago, and Asuka and Misato gossiped in the kitchen. Shinji couldn't really hear what was being said despite the apartment's thin walls, but he didn't really care anyway. The hammering of the disassembly crews tackling when remained of the fifth angel continued to drone outside. The top section was almost entirely gone, so they only would be around for a few more days before they got paid and ran home to their families. Shinji sometimes wished he was one of them. He didn't care for demolition as a career, but at least he would have a family to go home to at the end of the day. 

 

Shinji's eyes shot open to a quiet room. The streetlights outside provided the only splendor to the room as he looked over at the digital clock on the nightstand. It was 12:28 PM. He must have fallen asleep at some point a few hours ago; He always slept listening to the S-DAT anyways, it helped him rest. The demolition crews rested in the bunkers, as the hammering ceased to continue outside. 

It was at this moment that Shinji felt a thirst. Not any sort of supernatural element, but only a fancy for a nice glass of water to help him sleep. Quietly dragging the blankets off of himself, he slumped to his feet. One foot in front of the other, he stepped to the paper door. He placed his hand on the handle of the door and quietly slid it open.

Light. Bright light. Shinji squinted his eyes tightly to let them adjust, but it wasn't much use. He quickly attempted to close the door, but it vanished into thin air. He turned around to at least go back to his room, but it had disappeared too. Shinji looked to his feet, also standing on a bright surface. Had he died? Would he see his mother again in a few moments? He stepped forward, unsure of anything in this strange, new environment.

"Be warned." Shinji looked around quickly. That couldn't have been him, the voice was definitely that of a female. He spun around to see if anything could be behind him. Nothing stood there, but what little vision he had blurred for a brief moment.

"Your choice now will turn the course of fate." The voice spoke again as Shinji nearly lost sight of his own hand in front of his face. He stumbled and managed to at least fall on his ass, but he still flinched at the sudden hallucinations.

"Hello? Hello!" He called out to whoever was speaking to him. He got no direct reply as his vision blurred once again. Shinji found himself beginning to feel nauseous as he attempted to climb to his feet, but to no avail. He finally laid down on his back as he held back his urge to vomit. 

"Continue down this path... And there shall be no turning back." Whoever this mysterious voice was, her cryptic words were beginning to send Shinji into a frenzy. He was about to let out a screech on the level of that when Unit 01's arm was broken by the third angel when he saw her stepping towards him. Her bare feet barely made a sound as she approached and stopped above him. Shinji managed to lift his lower body off of the ground with his arms and looked up at her.

"R-Rei?" There was no mistaking her general appearance as that of Rei Ayanami, but it couldn't have been her. Her hair was straight and had a golden-blonde pigment to it. She wore a white, flowing gown with a belt that wrapped around her waist in a diagonal line. Her oversized yet elegant sleeves reached her wrists and slipped over part of her palms. 

"You will have to fight until the bitter end." She continued her cryptic message as she had before. "Till the world is dyed in your image." The words echoed unnaturally in Shinji's mind, repeating themselves over and over as he placed his hands over his ears and shook his head to get rid of them. His pupils shrank in his eyes, and he screamed.

"I fight because people will hate me if I don't!" Shinji yelled loudly at the figure in front of him. She looked down at him, her blank expression curling downwards into a slight frown as a noise echoed behind her. With a green glow, vines extended around her, all bearing identical red and purple flowers which almost instantly bloomed into fruit. Shinji stepped back, but found a seemingly invisible wall blocking him from going any further. 

A fruit dropped from the vine and landed at the woman's foot. She reached town and took it in her hand. It suddenly glowed yellow, the light quickly receding to wherever it had come from. In its place was a rusty padlock. It seemed to be normal, with the exception of its from section being themed after an orange and seeming to have no place to insert a key or enter a combination. She walked closer to where Shinji had backed up into and held out her hand. Despite the rust, the grey sections of the object sparkled in the bright lights as Shinji hesitantly reached out to take it. His finger brushed the orange pattern, which seemed to trigger her words loudly echoing in his mind again. Was it some sort of warning?

"T-Thank you..." Shinji said as he took the lock fully in his own hand. He looked up to thank the mysterious woman, but she had seemingly vanished. It was like there had been nobody there at all. Shinji's eyelids briefly closed to blink, and when they opened he found himself in his room.


	2. 02: The Beginning

"A dream?" he said to himself as he looked at the clock. 12:28 PM changed over to 12:29 PM. Had anything happened at all? He vainly got up to try and find the white place again, but only opened the door to regular hallway and the door to Misato's room on the other side. He finally shrugged it off as his eyes playing tricks on him as he was tired, but still debated how such a hallucination could so vivid. 

Shinji laid back down on his bed in an attempt to get some rest, but arched his back up to grab an object that prodded him from underneath. He gripped the offending object easily and brought it to his face to examine it. He looked at it for only moment before his eyes shot open. It was the rusty, 'Orange' padlock from his dream. Getting a closer look at it, there was a simple button on the side that seemed to be it's opening mechanism, and the marking 'LS-07' on the front.

Shinji was mildly frightened at this discovery and chucked the object across the room, it landing on a confidently placed pillow against one of the walls. He turned over quickly, pulled the blankets over his body and closed his eyes tightly, trying to go back to sleep. It took him about two hours for him to finally drift off, and the entire time the woman's words echoed in his mind.

 

Morning came quickly to Tokyo-3. The streets bustled with the initial morning traffic of people on their way to work, or school. Asuka was of course the first one awake in the apartment, and went away banging on the wall next to Shinji's door with her fist.

"Hey! Idiot! Wake up!" She shouted as Shinji groaned and began to stir from his slumber. He rolled over to one side and began drifting off again, much to the dismay of the feisty redhead at the door.

"What are you, stupid?! Dummkopf!" She yelled in her native language, which managed to wake a still mildly-drunken Misato up as well.

"Asuka... Keep it down..." She groaned and pulled a pillow over her head as thin streams of light shined throughout her room. Most morning in the apartment began this way with little to no variation. Shinji eventually gave in and stood up from his bed, stretching for a moment before walking out to get some breakfast. However, he was only exiting his room when he tripped over a metal object and fell flat on the floor.

"Idiot." Asuka chuckled as she prepared herself a bowl of cereal. Shinji on the other hand reached back and picked up what had tripped him. The padlock. It took him a few moments to process that what he was holding wasn't a dream. This time though, he kept it in his hand and looked it over again. It definitely had nothing to do with NERV or the Eva units, and lacked markings other than the code on the front. Pocketing the object for now, Shinji headed for the kitchen for a well-deserved meal.

Shinji had only begun making some Pancakes at the request of his fellow pilot when Misato emerged from her room.

"Hey guys, the data didn't go through yesterday. We had to schedule another synch test." She said in a somewhat serious tone she used when talking about NERV and her duties.

"Another one?!" Asuka yelled in her usual manner. "Damn it Misato! Tell Ritsuko to get some sense into that head of hers!" She banged her fork on the table and the sound of rattling silverware echoed across the room. Shinji didn't really mind that he had to return to the Geofront after being there yesterday. Business was business, and the Angels weren't going to simply fight themselves.

 

NERV was always bustling whenever the Eva units were activated in any way, whether it be a synch test or an actual battle. Today was no exception. This test would have to last longer than usual, mainly because Asuka has caught sight of Kaji in one of break rooms and was having one of their usual 'conversations'. Shinji however, had already gotten his Plugsuit fitted and was on his way to the first cage, where Unit 01 was kept. On his way, he managed to spot Rei on her way to the second cage and decided to ask her if she knew anything about last night.

"Ayanami!" Shinji shouted down the hallway as Rei stopped in tracks and turned around see him.

"Ikari." She replied in her usual, almost monotone voice. Shinji had thought for the longest time she had some sort of sadness issue, and had been trying to help with it subtly for a while.

"Just a question, did you go anywhere last night?" Rei was silent for a moment before speaking up.

"I remained at my residence until the morning when I arrived here." She replied. Shinji now had it in his mind that the woman last night couldn't had been Rei. Although maybe she would know something that he didn't. Shinji was about to pull out the lock to ask her when the '5-minute' alarm sounded.

"The test is in five minutes Ikari. You should get to the plug." She said as she made the turn to head for Unit 00's holding area. Shinji sighed and headed for his respective cage, still puzzled about all the events of last night.

 

Synch tests weren't as exciting as someone like Kensuke might think. In a blunt sense, it was sitting inside a nearly dormant Eva unit for about 30 minutes or so. 'Fun' was quite the overstatement to everyone but Asuka, who treated it like it was a contest for the highest synch ratio. Rei simply did as she was instructed, and Shinji did the same. Even he had gotten used to the taste of LCL after a while; uncannily similar to Blood.

 

Ritsuko Akagi examined the reading for the three pilots. Asuka remained about the same as she was yesterday. Rei was at her usual level she had retained since she arrived at the complex. Shinji... was certainly different today. She pulled up his usual levels on her personal tablet. 80%... 93%... There was the 115% from his first time piloting Unit 01 in which it has gone berserk, but that was a fluke, wasn't it? Today however, he was at a high 70, low 80 average; Lower than usual. She sat quietly and took note; planning to discuss this with him at a later date. 

 

"Commander Ikari, you have a visitor." The loudspeaker droned from the Geofront entrance as Gendo sighed under his breath. He hated those who interrupted his goals with a passion. Seconds that could have been spent working on retrieving his lost love from Unit 01 would have to wait. He removed his glasses for a small moment before laying his eyes against his forearms and picking up the microphone.

"Who is it at this hour?" He groaned, wanting to get back to business as soon as possible.

"I-I have no clue, sir." The man replied. "He is claiming that you are an acquaintance of his." Gendo let out a small, annoyed grunt.

"Search him and then send him in." He responded. The fact that this intruder even knew how to get to the Geofront was an achievement in itself. "...and tell Ritsuko to look through the pilot footage." He ended. There was always the chance he had been watching one of the pilots for information. About five minutes passed before the pneumatic doors at the far end of the room opened up. A figure of a man walked towards the lone desk under the glass ceiling. 

"Whoa, it's been a long time Ikari-kun!" Gendo looked up as the figure stepped into the light. This man he hadn't seen in many years, and hoped he wouldn't have to again. Unfortunately, that dream had just shattered. He pounded his fist against the wood of his desk.

"Damn it Sengoku, out with it." He replied in anger. This was Ryoma Sengoku; a man he had briefly worked with back in the days of GEHIRN. To put his thoughts short, Sengoku was overly cocky and had a little too much fun with his work. 

"Awe! Did somebody wake up on the wrong side of the bed today?" The man replied, almost mocking him. The light blue object he spun in his hand reflected light across the room.

"If you don't get it out right now, I will have you removed." Gendo threatened, hoping it would get this ass out of his office faster. Sengoku only laughed.

"That's a shame. I had a surprise for you!" He chuckled as he almost slammed a briefcase down onto the desk. "You might need this soon!"

Gendo grunted again. "Get out." He commanded and reached for the button to call security.

"Oh, how hostile you are today!" Sengoku commented as he began to walk away, still twirling the object he held in his hand and leaving the briefcase behind. Gendo brought his hand back to his face until Ryoma completely left the room. He would place a watch on him later. Adjusting his gloves, he opened the briefcase. The case contained objects on both sides. One side contained a freshly sharpened sword-gun hybrid weapon, the other contained a belt. One side had the printed image of a white, samurai-like helmet. The other side had a yellow and silver knife. Below the belt was a small padlock resembling a muskmelon with the marking 'LS-04'.

"Sengoku, you and your damn Lockseeds will be the end of us all." Gendo mumbled under his breath as he closed the case. There was more important work to be done.


End file.
